


The Sleeping Hero

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Double-drabble for a change.





	The Sleeping Hero

Emma was the one who they called the Savior, the hero. Therefore it was a surprise to everyone when the actual hero turned out to be the last person they would have expected – Regina. Granted, she was the one who had gotten them into that mess in the first place, but still, in the end, she saved everyone. Although it was Emma’s help that made them strong enough to stop the impending doom, which was suspicious considering the rules of magic powerful enough to pull that off, ultimately, Regina was the hero.

 _‘Which makes this even more unfair,’_ Emma thought.

She was looking at the still form on the hospital bed in front of her. How many realms they crossed, how many curses they stopped, yet, there was one thing magic couldn’t possibly do. It couldn’t kill coma caused by your Mercedes hugging a tree.

She took Regina’s pale hand in her own. “You know, Regina. This is not funny anymore.”

No answer, for many days now.

“I really need you to wake up. There’s so much I’ve never told you.” Swallowing hard, she blinked away her tears.

She let go of her hand and turned to leave.

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
